1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to circuit simulation systems and methods, and particularly, to a computing device and a method for checking whether signals transmission lines of a group are laid out in the same layer in a printed circuit board (PCB) layout.
2. Description of Related Art
In designing a PCB layout, signal transmission lines of a group should be laid out in a same layer. Generally, checking whether all signal transmission lines of a group are laid out in a same layer of a displayed PCB layout is often visually done by a technician, which is time-consuming and error-prone.